When a certain biased coin is flipped five times, the probability of getting heads exactly once is not equal to $0$ and is the same as that of getting heads exactly twice. Let $\frac ij$, in lowest terms, be the probability that the coin comes up heads in exactly $3$ out of $5$ flips. Find $i+j$.

Solution: Denote the probability of getting a heads in one flip of the biased coin as $h$. Based upon the problem, note that ${5\choose1}(h)^1(1-h)^4 = {5\choose2}(h)^2(1-h)^3$. After canceling out terms, we get $1 - h = 2h$, so $h = \frac{1}{3}$. The answer we are looking for is ${5\choose3}(h)^3(1-h)^2 = 10\left(\frac{1}{3}\right)^3\left(\frac{2}{3}\right)^2 = \frac{40}{243}$, so $i+j=40+243=\boxed{283}$.